A large number of collapsible chairs are available for use by the public, but unfortunately these chairs remain awkward to carry and store and often require assembly activities before the chairs can be utilized. A number of U.S. Patents are pertinent to, but do not suggest, the present invention. These are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,889,383; 4,890,882; 3,285,654; 3,475,050; 3,947,903; 4,577,901; 4,614,377; and 5,058,949. Other relevant references are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,784,436; French Patent Nos. 1135102; 1161907; 1187222 and 1245366; Canada Patent No. 673237; Italy Patent No. 424573.